falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gartenzwerg
|baseid = }} ist ein sonstiger Gegenstand der in Fallout 3 und Fallout: New Vegas vorkommt. Beschreibung Es gibt vier Größen: *groß *normal *mittel *klein Man kann ihn als Munition für den Rock-It-Werfer oder zur Dekoration verwenden. Normal-sized gnomes are by far the most common and stand about 1.75 feet tall. Medium versions of both intact and damaged gnomes exist, and only stand about 6 inches high. Gnomes can sometimes be found interacting with teddy bears, aligned in certain positions, playing certain roles. Varianten * Unversehrter Gartenzwerg * Beschädigter Gartenzwerg * Böser Zwerg Fundorte ''Fallout 3'' * SatCom-Schaltmatrix NN-03d ** In the SatCom Array NN-03d-B tower there is a chess board with 16 miniature garden gnomes. * Abandoned apartments ** 3 tiny damaged garden gnomes can be found on the terminal in the room with the Nuka-Cola vending machine. * ''Bank von Point Lookout ** In the People's Bank of Point Lookout, there is a gnome located in the bottom left deposit box. It is a miniature intact garden gnome holding a mini plunger in its left hand and standing next to a mini toilet. * Flooded sinkhole ** Above the Flooded sinkhole, there is a damaged garden gnome in a wooden crate watching a teddy bear "drown". * Präsidentenmetro ** Right before you get on the train it is taking a picture of two teddy bears tied on the railway line using spikes. * Olney-Kraftwerk ** In Untergrund von Old Olney, after emerging from the sewer, there is a gnome drinking, smoking, and watching TV in a bathtub while a bear waits for him with a briefcase across the room by the door. * S. Wilson Building ** Tucked away behind some filing cabinets in the northwestern corner at the same level as the door to the Olney Powerworks entrance, there is a setup of a teddy bear "playing cards" with an intact garden gnome that is using metro tickets as cards. * Mobile base crawler ** In a stall in the lower launch platform base, a damaged garden gnome was apparently cutting up meat with a Todeskrallen-Klaue. ** Also in the lower launch platform base there is a counter with a small gap down the center of it lengthwise and a red motor hanging above it. A garden gnome can be found in this gap, apparently bowling using a pool ball and 10 miniature Milchflaschen. * Robot assembly ** At the very end of the assembly line, at the top right corner of the map, on the other side of the electronics access panel. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * One can be found in the Black Mountain storage building. (This is the "Intact garden gnome".) * One in the Gomorrah suites. (This is the "Intact garden gnome".) Hinweise * Dropping them after putting them into your inventory then picking them back up will revert them to their default size. * If you have one gnome in your inventory already, any others you pick up will automatically revert to default size. * If placed upside-down on their heads, garden gnomes will stay perfectly balanced on their own and remain upside down while hovering a short distance above the surface they are placed on. Bildergalerie NN03dChess.jpg|Schachspiel in der SatCom-Schaltmatrix NN-03d GnomesWithSigns.jpg|Gnome mit Schildern im Chryslus-Gebäude The Pitt Abandoned apartments Lobby safe.jpg|Kleine Gnome in Abandoned apartments Chess.jpg|Schachspiel im Olney-Kraftwerk GnomeAndTeddyPoker.jpg|Gnom und Teddybär beim Pokerspiel im S. Wilson Building Gnome with plunger.jpg|Gnom in der Bank von Point Lookout FO3PL Flooded Sinkhole Gnome and Teddy.jpg|Gnom in einer Holzkiste im Flooded sinkhole Gnome.jpg|Lustige Szene in der Präsidentenmetro Gnome and hand.jpg|Gnom mit einer Todeskrallen-Klaue Bear and gnome.jpg|Teddybär und Gnom in Robot assembly gnome whittaker.jpg|Großer beschädigter Gartenzwerg auf dem Whittaker-Bauernhof Construction plant 7 dwarfs.jpg| Gnomengruppe in Old World Blues / Wildes Ödland en:Garden gnome (Fallout 3) es:Gnomo de jardín ru:Садовый гном uk:Садовий гном Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Sonstige Gegenstände